


Rough Rides

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: BDSM, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Porn Watching, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BSG-Kink theme, kink that surprises, prompt, Lee/Kara, extreme spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Rides

Kara was just looking for one of those black market cigars she suspected Lee had stashed. That’s what she told herself, anyway. Sure, there was a chance she’d run across his spank material--there weren’t that many hiding places in their quarters and every pilot she knew had something on hand for lonely rack time--but this?   
  
She hadn’t suspected anything like this. She should have put it back, taken the fine stogie she’d found next to it, and gone on her way...but she was the only one in their duty locker right now, and the shared vid player was in plain sight in Hot Dog’s empty rack… A wicked grin curved her lips. Maybe she’d find something new she didn’t know about Lee within the shiny disc. She grabbed the vid player, hopped in her rack, closed the curtain, and settled in with  _Extreme Spanking: Tails From a Virgon Boarding School_.  
  
Three minutes in and she paused and fumbled for some headphones. The smacks were loud, the groaning and shrieking were worse. And the eye-rolling dialogue.... The player finally silenced, she stretched back out, steadfastly ignoring that while she was sneering and scoffing at the action, her right hand had slipped into her panties. Punishment wasn’t--or shouldn’t have been--her thing, but...she had to admit the actors had some fine asses, and the aftercare was certainly thorough. The white dildoes used were almost incandescent against the deeply reddened, welted flesh, and she let her imagination drift to cool thrusts against burning hot skin...  
  
“Kara, what the hell?” Lee’s face was flushed with anger as he yanked the curtain back, the accusing open foot locker behind him. His flush deepened as he saw the vid screen, then turned almost purple when he took full stock of what she was doing under her lowered underwear.  
  
She shrugged and withdrew her glistening fingers. “What the hell right back atcha, Lee. I had no idea you were such a freak.”   
  
“Look, that was--I didn’t…” his words trailed off at her glare.  
  
“Lee Adama, if you say this was a gag gift or something equally stupid, I swear to Artemis, I’ll--”  
  
He quirked one eyebrow, his features easing a bit. “You’ll what?” He slipped next to her in the narrow rack, tugging the curtain closed. His gaze was focused at the soaked curls between her legs. “You’ll spank me?” 

He punctuated his ridiculous suggestion with a slow glide of his finger at the juncture of pussy and thigh. She couldn’t have stopped her hip thrust if her life depended on it. She’d been on the verge ever since the hot headmistress finger-banged and milked the contrite varsity Triad captain lying over her knees, scarlet ass clenching and humping.  
  
She’d waited, horny curiosity winning over immediate satisfaction. And now her clit felt as swollen as the paddled rear ends that had filled the screen.  
  
“Kara Thrace,” he hummed, beginning the teasing stroking she loved. “Looks like you’ve got some inner freak yourself. Gods, you’re so wet! Was that from thinking about giving a good, hard spanking?” he pressed against her in time to his words and she shuddered.   
  
“Or was it from thinking about getting spanked, pants down, over some officer’s lap, trying to take it without making a sound, your ass feeling like it’s on fire?”   
  
“Godsdammit, Lee--” Her orgasm hit with brutal force. Eyes closed, she grabbed his arm like a lifeline as she rode to her shaking finish. She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic. The pleading “Frak me” surprised them both. 

 

******************

 

It was tricky to cuddle afterwards in the cramped rack, player balanced on his stomach as they awkwardly shared the headphones. Somehow, they managed.  
  
“That one looks fake. Like they used a filter or something. And her jerking isn’t timed right with his swings.” She frowned at the screen.   
  
“Yeah, but check this one out.” He hit the fast forward button, then "play" again.  
  
“Oh, my Gods...I see what you mean. You can see his legs shaking more every time the cane lands.”  
  
“Good thing he’s got the desk to hold him up.”   
  
She snickered. “Good thing he’s strapped down. I’d deck that asshole coach if that were me.”  
  
He gave her that look that always got to her, a mix of sweet and serious, tinged with hope.   
  
“What if it wasn’t that asshole coach?”  
  
She nudged him hard in the ribs, trying to ignore the sudden flash of heat.   
  
“Make you a deal. Find a place where we can have some privacy, make some noise...we’ll see what happens.” She smirked as she watched his reaction tent the sheets. 

  
  
*********

 

“Figurski!” Chief yelled across the deck.   
  
“Yeah, Chief?”  
  
Tyrol nodded towards the row of Vipers. “Run a check on the cockpit seats on those two. See if the paddings ripped or there’s loose springs or something.” He went back to his clipboard.  
  
“How come?” the deckhand asked.  
  
“I’ve had two pilots acting like something’s wrong with the seats when they get in. Don’t want ‘em to sit on anything that could tear the suits.”  
  
“Starbuck and Apollo?”  
  
Chief looked at his deckhand. “Yeah, as a matter of fact. How’d you know?”  
  
Figurski wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Lucky guess.”  
  
“Whatever.” He tapped his pen against the clipboard. “And the storage locker on Causeway C...you fixed the lock on that yet?”  
  
Damn, he thought as he went back to work.   
  
 _Sorry, guys. Duty calls._  
  
He was going to miss those cigars. 

 


End file.
